The present invention generally relates to sprinklers, and, more particularly, to double rocking sprinklers.
An object of the invention is to provide a rocking sprinkler which can sprinkle water over a large area. In one embodiment, the sprinkler includes a first casing, a second casing coupled with the first casing, and first and second covers covering the first and the second casings. A first sprinkle plate and a second sprinkle plate are then disposed in series with a drive device for driving the first and the second sprinkle plates.
A motion converter is connected to a joint connection with the drive device. A gear seat is coupled with the motion converter and a hollow sleeve is inserted in the gear seat with an elastic element disposed between the hollow sleeve and the gear seat. A manual adjusting pin is also coupled with the motion converter.
The first cover has a first hole for receiving water and the second cover has a second hole. The first sprinkle plate is positioned in the first casing with a plurality of first spout holes for dispersing water while the second sprinkle plate is positioned in the second casing with a plurality of second spout holes, also for dispersing water. A driven plate is then connected to the first sprinkle plate.
The drive device includes a first adapter connected to the joint and a second adapter connected to the second sprinkle plate. The drive device has a first hollow housing, a second hollow housing coupled with the first hollow housing, and a fixing seat positioned in the first hollow housing. A vane type wheel is coupled with the fixing seat so that a hollow disk receives the vane type wheel. A gear set is then disposed between the hollow disk and the second hollow housing.
The second hollow housing has a positioning hole on which a crank arm is disposed. The crank arm has an inserted hole and a pivot rod is disposed on the crank arm. The vane type wheel has a pinion disposed thereon and a plurality of periphery vanes. The hollow disk has a center hole and the gear seat. The gear set then has a first shaft, a second shaft, a coupler, a first gear, a second gear, and a third gear. A gear wheel is also disposed on the coupler.
A rear portion of the coupler passes through the positioning hole and the inserted hole to engage with the crank arm. The first shaft pivotally fastens the first gear and the second gear on the gear seat. The second gear engages with the pinion. The second shaft then pivotally fastens the coupler, the third gear and the pinion while the gear wheel engages with the first gear. A link rod links the driven plate and the pivot rod.
The invention also relates to a dual rocker sprinkler including a first sprinkle plate, a second sprinkle plate arranged substantially parallel to the first sprinkle plate, first means for rotating the first and second sprinkle plates about a first axis, and second means for rotating the first and second sprinkle plates about axes which are substantially perpendicular to the first axis. The first means may include a motion converter and the second means may include a drive device. The first and second sprinkle plates may also be tangentially engaged with each other at one end while the drive may include a crank arm linked to one of said first and second sprinkle plates for reciprocatingly rotating the one plate. The sprinkler may further include a driven plate fixed to said one sprinkle plate at one end, and a link rod rotatably secured at a first end to another end of said driven plate and rotatably secured to said crank arm at a second end.